Cell's Break Down
Cell's Break Down (セルに異変!!崩された完全体, Seru ni Ihen!! Kuzusareta Kanzentai) is the twenty second episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred eighty-seventh overall episode in the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 26, 1993. Its original American air date was December 18, 2000. Summary After Cell realizes that he is no match for Gohan's awesome new powers, he decides to use the Z Fighters' techniques in full power, such as Krillin's Destructo Disk and Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and Rapid Fire, to no avail. After his attacks failed, Cell tries to destroy the Earth with his Earth-Destroying Kamehameha. Gohan easily deflects the enormous ki wave with a Kamehameha of his own, which swallows Cell. Goku reflects on Gohan's growing power and flashes back to when he and Gohan were training and Gohan managed to achieve Super Saiyan 2 for a split second before passing out from exhaustion and states that it was during that incident that he realized that, should Cell achieve his Perfect Form, Gohan was the only one out of the Z Fighters who would stand any chance at defeating Cell in his Perfect Form. Realizing that Cell is still alive and that he could regenerate, Piccolo tells Goku to ask Gohan to finish Cell. Gohan refuses, stating that he wants Cell to suffer for what he did to the Earth. Cell regenerates and transforms out of rage, sacrificing speed for power, a transformation which he had previously mocked Trunks for. While realizing that Cell was too slow to catch him, Gohan pummels the Android with two powerful kicks to the face and stomach, making him regurgitate Android 18. With 18 no longer a part of his body, Cell's perfect power begins to fade away then becomes Semi-Perfect Cell. Major events *Cell regurgitates Android 18. *This episode marks the first time Gohan uses the Kamehameha. *It is implied in this episode that Gohan's first transformation into Super Saiyan 2 was actually during his and Goku's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but he was not able to maintain the transformation before losing consciousness. Battles *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Perfect Cell *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Power Weighted Perfect Cell Quotes Techniques Used *Destructo Disk - A disk of energy capable of slicing through almost anything. Used by Cell against Gohan, but the Saiyan easily catches the disks and destroys them. *Special Beam Cannon - An energy wave that drills through almost everything and every being. Used by Cell against Gohan, but the Saiyan easily deflects it. *Rapid Fire - An energy wave volley shot from the finger. Used by Cell against Gohan, to no effect. *Earth-Destroying Kamehameha - A more powerful version of the Super Kamehameha used by Cell in an attempt to destroy the Earth. Was easily countered by Gohan. *Standing Kamehameha - A version of the Super Kamehameha where the user charges the technique by standing and releases the energy wave instantly. Used to counter the Earth-Destroying Kamehameha. *Explosive Demon Impact - A powerful two-hit combo consisting of a right hook kick to the face and a straight kick to the stomach. Used by Gohan against Power-Weighted Perfect Cell. The impact caused Cell to regurgitate Android 18. Gallery Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z